Nemo saltat sobrius
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Luciano x Suzaku. Cuerpos vivos, cuerpos muertos, cuerpos a medio morir, cuerpos que morían en sus manos, a veces antes de que Bradley terminara dentro de ellos. Ya no estaba seguro de cuál fue el primero.


Nemo saltat sobrius

-¿Qué es esto?-Tomó la caja de terciopelo quitando un moño homosexualmente tornasolado, a pesar de ser rojo. Le gustaba aquel color, pero algo tan evidente parecía bastante un insulto. Su compañero por aquella noche, con la parte baja del cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas, se sonrojó ligeramente, desviando la mirada al explicarse.

-Escuché a dos de tus chicas hablando. Que dentro de unos días cumples años y…-parecía arrepentido de la mera idea que tuvo, con los ojos gachos y las manos temblorosas. Luciano se tendió en el colchón sin cubrirse, notando que aquello también lo escandalizaba. La vista de la aguja y los cilindros con un líquido azulado era más intrigante que inquietante a su juicio.

-¿Pensaste que podríamos pegarnos un "viajecito" juntos?-Se echó a reír, aunque brevemente, rozándole la espalda con la rodilla, haciendo que se alejara unos centímetros, quizás para mantener la compostura.-Pues eso es nuevo. Soy un tipo sano y no acostumbro ni acostarme con drogadictos. Quizás "drogadictas" si pensamos en burlesques, más teniéndote aquí y yendo regularmente al campo de batalla, con la plena oportunidad de pedir cuerpos como botines, ¿qué necesidad tengo de algo tan patético? Y hablo de ambas cosas.-Comentó con indiferencia, poniendo a un lado de la mesa de luz, junto al lubricante, la cajita.

-Creí que sabrías darle mejor uso que yo. Gino lo confiscó en el Área Diez. Salía para Japón.-Explicó, comenzando a buscar su ropa en el suelo.

-El Área Once.-Corrigió Luciano, sabiendo que apuñalaba su orgullo.

-El Área Once.-Aceptó Suzaku, suspirando para aligerar el dolor ahora moral, además de físico, sin disminuir la pesadez del movimiento de sus miembros.

-¿Y qué es exactamente?-Hizo una mueca al mirarlo sobre el hombro, mientras que se erguía para prender un cigarrillo y arrimarse a la cama en dirección al otro cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Una edición limitada de Estribillo.-El color que se había disipado de su rostro volvió vivamente.-Hace que…revivas tu primera vez, por si estás interesado.

Los ojos de Bradley volvieron un instante sobre aquella caja abierta en la que descansaban las agujas.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es veneno?-Cautela.

-Gino hizo que la revisaran para el informe, aunque se reservó una parte. Pensaba…que estaba haciendo algo bueno por mí. Incluso…la probó.-Luciano puso los ojos en blanco y se imaginó el verdadero orden de aquello que le contaron, soltando un jadeo, bastante divertido en su ironía.

-¿No se acordó de que es la droga de los patéticos Onceavos que sienten nostalgia del pasado y un pasatiempo, en suma, de la lacra social sin esperanzas que no sirven ni de esclavos en ese substrato de los guettos?-Rompió a reír hasta que le dolió el estómago, casi llorando. Suzaku se puso a levantar el resto de su ropa, de manera más frenética. Quizás, con un poco menos de pudor, habría dejado el cuarto con la camisa abotonada a medias y el pantalón carente del cinturón o los zapatos, pero lo aterraba la mera idea de encontrarse en el pasillo con Anya o Mónica así.-Al menos yo hago esas cosas a propósito.-Dio una larga pitada que consumió buena parte del filtro.- ¿Estás seguro de que Weinberg no oculta tras su fachada de idiota a un sádico incluso más inteligente que yo?

El semblante de Suzaku decía por sí mismo "lo dudo mucho", aunque sus labios no se dignaran a secundarle.

-Si no lo quieres, me lo llevaré. Es solo que sería una pena desperdiciarlo y no puedo pensar en nadie más que podría darle un uso.-Arregló unas arrugas del cubrecamas como si por eso, la mitad de Bradley no fuera a seguir enrollada en sus piernas desnudas.

-¿Ni tú mismo? ¿Será que tu primera vez fue conmigo y por eso no tienes necesidad de revivirla? Es un halago.-Agregó bastante en broma, apagando el cigarrillo con tres cuartas partes intactas.-Recuerdo que sangraste.

Suzaku esta vez respondió a su provocación. Humanizándose. Menos mal. A Bradley le gustaba así. Era cuando tenía más ganas de cogérselo. Parecía una mujer histérica.

-Fue la forma en la que...Olvídalo.-Bastante indignado. Luciano se rió más, poniéndose de pie y yendo en su dirección. Suzaku se encogió cuando lo rodeó con los hombros, antes de empujarlo patéticamente. Quizás era más fuerte físicamente, pero tenían más experiencia que él. Y ningún miedo.

Decía la verdad. Marcas de rojo en sus labios, cuello, vientre, tetillas y donde terminaba la espalda (a donde Bradley fue a meter sus dedos desvergonzadamente) lo corroboraron.

-Si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué la tienes dura cuando te toco?-Pegó la boca a su yugular, probando lo que consideraba suyo. Mordiendo y succionando pronto. La resistencia fue artera por el mero hecho de presentarse, pero duró poco. Luciano ignoró los empujones y las peticiones estranguladas: las prácticas con Lloyd y Cécile, la hora que ya era, el cuerpo que no aguantaba tanto ajetreo, hasta que las excusas fueron disueltas en gemidos y silencio de labios apretados. Fue su espalda la que dio despreocupadamente con el colchón, mientras que invitaba a un extrañado Suzaku a situarse sobre su pecho, colocándole los muslos a lados de sus caderas. Le acarició la nuez de Adán con una uña afilada, que dejó una leve irritación como marca de firma.

-Dime, Kururugi, no llegaste a cogerte a la Princesa Masacre, ¿verdad? ¿Será que tienes miedo de verla cabalgándote, haciéndote promesas de igualdad que volarían por el aire?-Intentó retirarse, pero Luciano le sujetó las muñecas, con tanta fuerza que casi le quiebra una. Lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos repletos de amargura. Quiso besarlo. Lo haría más tarde.- ¿O ha sido Zero el que se robó tu virginidad cuando te salvó de la ejecución pública? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que es una mujer plana y prepotente?-Agarró el tubo de lubricante y colocó un poco sobre su palma, para dedicarse a tratar el miembro de Suzaku, que se mordía la lengua para no insultarlo. Se entretuvo con la forma de carne clara hasta que oyó al dueño jadear y notó sus rodillas doblándose sobre el colchón. Entonces se acercó a su oído, acariciándole los cabellos con una ternura poco característica.-Si me odias tanto, ¿por qué no me coges?-Lo invitó, colocándose sobre las sábanas nuevamente, separando las piernas ante la estupefacción del Séptimo Caballero. Le obedecieron, al menos en la parte de tenderse de nuevo encima de él, reluctantemente, como si no acabaran de creerlo.

Luego, las palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Suzaku. Con las rodillas de Luciano contra el pecho, se enterró fieramente, provocando que Bradley cerrara uno de sus ojos, por lógica algo dolorido, a medida que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a las embestidas. Jadeó al sentir la fuerza que movía la cama y golpeaba el cabezal contra la pared incluso más audiblemente que cuando él se encontraba con pleno control. Se carcajeó al pensar en que serían oídos, al menos por Anya, ya que Mónica tenía (por suerte) el sueño muy profundo como para preocuparse por esas cosas. Luego dejó de pensar.

-No sé dónde…está lo dramático…de entregarte…-susurró al oído de Suzaku, que casi desvanecido seguía preso del frenesí de unir las caderas, con la cara prácticamente morada y las sábanas aferradas en puños blancos.-…un verdadero hombre…puede hacerlo sin disminuirse.

Se besaron. Probablemente Suzaku no lo escuchaba, aunque alzó la ceja antes de enterrarse con mayor violencia.

Era buen sexo. Bastante gratuito en tanto nadie importante supiera. Al terminar quedaron tan cansados que sí se durmieron juntos, con la piel cerca, aunque sin abrazarse melosamente. Suzaku lo había hecho en sueños, recibiendo burlas y empujones, seguidos de dolorosas penetraciones en seco, a media noche. Si existía alguna afectuosidad por parte de Luciano Bradley, esta consistía en pegar la boca a la yugular de su acompañante, enterrando los dientes lenta y cadenciosamente, chupando el calor tembloroso y dulce en la sal del sudor, haciendo gemir a Suzaku, colocando los dedos índice y medio en el lóbulo de su oreja o enredándolos en sus cabellos húmedos. Era también una forma de marcar su territorio y burlarse. ¿Qué podría ser esa marca morada en aquella palidez excesiva, sino el lazo de un amante violento y carnívoro?

Suzaku intentó detenerlo varias veces. Sus empujones, para variar, sus comentarios fastidiados y sus muecas se disolvían pronto cuando Luciano frotaba allá abajo o de lleno cambiaba el lugar de la succión y la caricia. Era un adolescente preso de sus hormonas, lo cual le daba a Bradley cierto grado de control emocional, del que incluso abusaba gustosamente. Aunque aún no supiera si era solo por causar daño, entretenerse o qué demonios, el motivo de que perpetuara aquellos encuentros, generalmente siendo el que impulsara que se conciliaran, restándoles importancia, ante la incomodidad de Kururugi.

* * *

><p>En el calor, durmió y soñó con Bismarck. Ese sueño absurdo, seguramente sin significado, que lo asaltaba como una pieza sin relación con el presente, cada vez que abusaba del sexo. ¿Su cara curtida sería una forma de matarle la libido? Era un pedazo de un recuerdo que se dio cuando tenía ocho años y ya era todo un asesino sin más tutores que los abogados que cuidaban la herencia de sus padres como perros bien o mal entrenados para su tarea, que no incluía hacer de niñera. Por eso había un internado para muchachitos del que Lord Waldstein se había graduado. Quizás uno de los docentes le comentó de su situación. Supuestamente conocía a su padre. El caso es que un día, por la fecha de su cumpleaños, la primera versión del Galahad estaba estacionado como si fuera poca cosa en uno de los patios de recreo que tenía la Institución y su propietario se presentó a Luciano, que no podía tener menos interés en algo como eso, para pedirle que lo acompañara en unas súbitas vacaciones, cuyo permiso para retirarlo al menos no fue puesto en tela de juicio ni por un instante.<p>

Bradley obedecía sus órdenes porque era su superior y así lo mandaba el reglamento. Pero también le guardaba cierto respeto a Bismarck. Era un tipo con el que no se bromeaba. Y sin embargo, podías abrirte a él como un pescado, entregándole tu sinceridad sin inmutarlo. Te dirigía una de sus miradas experimentadas y lanzaba una frase digna de un sabio perdido en las montañas. A Luciano esas cosas no le seducían, pero sabía apreciarlas.

Aquella vez, la primera en la que lo vio afuera del televisor en las noticias, fue…grato. Luciano no era tan ingenuo como para suponer que era una prueba de interés legítimo. Algo más que una lástima desfachatada que no merecía, al fin y al cabo no era ningún plebeyo desamparado ni nada por el estilo y aunque llorara por las noches y mojara la cama ante las burlas de las sirvientas a las que años más tarde aprendería a azotar, no estaba necesitado de una mano amiga que se le posara en los hombros y lo alentara a seguir sueños que no tenía.

Bismarck quería llevarlo a ver la guerra. Y eso sí que entusiasmó a Luciano, incluso más que la perspectiva de subirse a una verdadera máquina. "Algún día", se dijo para sí mismo con gran orgullo al aceptar dubitativamente la mano llena de cicatrices y dura de aquel extraño que solicitaba le llamara _tío_, "tendré una más impresionante para mí solo. Con un nombre más importante y chicas semidesnudas que la llenarán de espuma, bailando y arrastrándose con la lengua afuera si yo lo pido".

Adentro de la cápsula para los pilotos hacía un calor infernal. Le ofrecieron jugo helado para que aguantara la jornada y al principio lo rechazó con dureza. La sonrisa de Bismarck parecía la del tonto Papá Noel, que jamás le traía regalos. Si este hubiera tenido un ojo cosido y aquella fea cicatriz surcándole el rostro. Al final -entre los movimientos estrepitosos del metal, la cantidad de luces en los controles que lo mareaban y las conversaciones/monólogos que intentaba tener Bismarck con él, solo consiguiendo que se sonrojara y mirara para otro lado, restándole importancia, aún más escandalizado cuando le frotaban la cabeza sonriendo, como si fuera un perro o algo así- aceptó aliviarse la garganta. La música de ópera llegaba baja desde los parlantes, acariciaba sus oídos cuando comenzaron a cerrarse sus ojos, antes de que llegaran a tierra firme. Bismarck se lanzó a reír de su debilidad y no pudo contestarle, dejando que apoyara su mejilla sobre el muslo del uniforme blanco.

El sueño había revivido aquel mediodía. El calor y la oscuridad, la mano de Bismarck sobre su cuello, esa voz ronca que tarareaba tan mal. No tenía sentido y a Luciano Bradley no le importaba tampoco, aunque se despertó alterado, como en esos absurdos donde una fémina Once lo freía en aceite sin dificultad alguna.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba aire. Desesperadamente. Del fresco y menos ñoño que en los jardines. ¿Fresco? El de la ciudad estaba bien. Se pondría su ropa de civil. El sombrero de ala ancha, una gabardina y sin el burdo blanco del uniforme, que se arruinaba tan fácilmente. Despertó a Suzaku frotándole el miembro, que estaba oculto entre las sábanas y su camisa sudada. Era ya de noche, aunque había atardecido momentos antes, mientras que él se vestía.<p>

Suzaku primero gimió en sueños y luego abrió los ojos, entre indignado y hambriento. Solo cuando la tuvo dura, Bradley, que había hecho lo imposible por pensar fríamente en cualquier otra cosa, soltó el agarre y se limpió en el colchón la palma, ya ligeramente sucia. Lo miraron con enfado y curiosidad.

-¿Te estás…?

-Yendo. Si vas al Laboratorio ahora, excúsame. Di que cogerte es muy cansador.

-…

-En todo caso, no volveré hasta mañana. ¿Entiendes que no te quiero aquí cuando regrese?

Suzaku giró los ojos hacia arriba, sonrojado y enfadado, cubriéndose las caderas de nuevo con las sábanas.

-A menos que quieras que juguemos a Harry Potter más tarde. Eso sería un récord.-Dirigió su mano hacia la imitación de una varita mágica a su vez, oculta con dificultad bajo el vientre del Onceavo.

-¡Vete de una vez!-Le replicaron estranguladamente cuando Luciano se reclinó sobre él.

-¡Vaya! ¿Me estás echando de mi propio cuarto? Qué descaro. Si tuviera ganas, te enseñaría una lección sobre tu lugar en esta vida, Enumerado.

Suzaku parecía morderse los labios para no escupirle un venenoso "inténtalo", cuando Bradley se puso en pie y tras un saludo indiferente con la mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Ni rastro de las chicas y era muy temprano para que el joven Weinberg regresara de su última misión, en compañía de Dorothea o Nonette (Luciano ya no recordaba esos pormenores de la reunión pasada. Solo rescataba alegremente que el idiota Caballero Tres no estorbaría durante unas cuantas semanas en su camino) y solo se cruzó con Bismarck en uno de los ascensores del Ala Norte. Estar encerrado con él no era grato.<p>

Luciano siempre ponía las manos en los bolsillos y prendía un cigarrillo (ni él pudo haber notado que eran las únicas veces en las que fumaba sin que el sexo tuviera algo que ver) o se mordía el labio inferior, asintiendo en los temas de conversación que salieran, por algún motivo sintiéndose siempre acorralado y reaccionando con frialdad.

Bismarck combinaba una ternura que había madurado desde aquella salida en la que se le presentara como aliado ñoño y temible, con una firmeza que las duras paredes que conformaban en diferentes materiales sofisticados el Cuartel General habrían envidiado. Sin embargo, su inquietante familiaridad era más pronunciada con Suzaku que con Luciano, incluso con Gino parecía ser amable por compromiso.

Estuvo casado por un corto tiempo con una de las _gillys_ del Rey Charles, pero el matrimonio se anuló a las pocas semanas y casi enseguida esta lo cambió por el mencionado. Luz Rápida Marianne, la inspiración de cada muchacha demente con prepotencias en el ejército. Una puta que a juicio de Luciano sabía matar del mismo modo que coger y a la que ni bien le sacaron el ojo de encima por error durante una tarde, apareció baleada.

Lógico, una plebeya de nacimiento no tenía nada que hacer en el Palacio Real. Pero eso no era algo que fuera a pronunciar en frente de Bismarck, su amante rechazado, pese a que también sería racional estar resentido con su memoria, incluso pensar que merecía aquel final tan humillante como puede resultar para un soldado morir fuera del campo de batalla. Sin embargo, Lord Bradley consideraba que para empezar, una mujer no tiene nada que hacer allí, salvo atentar contra su propia naturaleza o acaso estorbar a los hombres. Poco le importaba el espectáculo de suficiencia que Anya, Nonette, Dorothea o Mónica le hubieran ofrecido anteriormente. Para él era eso, justamente: un espectáculo, no la realidad y bastante aburrido, por cierto.

-Esto es para ti, Luciano.

El mencionado alzó la cabeza desde su rincón. Bismarck había extendido en su dirección un paquete plano y cuadrado que parecía un cd, igualmente envuelto en papel tornasolado rojizo.

-La ópera de Wagner. El Parsifal. La escuchamos juntos cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

Música orquestal. Sí, vagamente. Había ido con Mónica (¿O fue con Lilliana?) a verla también y le pareció algo conocida, pero pasó la mitad de los actos cabeceando de sueño y metiendo la mano con poco disimulo bajo el vestido. Si, era Mónica, sus pechos eran los más grandes que tenía por el momento a disposición.

Luciano no pudo evitar alzar la ceja al aceptarlo. La sonrisa de Bismarck era gustosa cuando se bajó en su piso correspondiente, despidiéndose dándole una palmada en el hombro, riendo con calor.

-Acuérdate de este viejo sentimental cuando la escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

Bradley asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuese más que parte del monólogo con su breve participación de antes y sin embargo, no solo cohibido por el regalo (no es que no mereciera montones de ellos a su juicio. Es solo que rara vez le daban la razón), sino colmado de una extraña inquietud y rechazo. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo en la basura ni bien pasó hacia salida por un cesto, pero la lógica lo detuvo. Bismarck por fin comienza a valorarlo y demostrar esto con algo simple como un gesto, ¿y lo desprecia solo por paranoia? Ridículo.

* * *

><p>Fue una noche más bien tranquila para Luciano Bradley. Podríamos decir que tuvo cinco víctimas como máximo y solo resultó fatal el encuentro para una de ellas (un mendigo de avanzada edad y nacionalidad dudosa al que arrojó por las escaleras del portal de un refugio antes de pensar en qué hacer cuando le pidió limosna), lo cual era un grado mucho menor de causalidades que las dadas un año redondo antes, cuando una veintena de seres humanos sacrificados para apaciguar su aburrimiento era poca cosa. Se hubiera encogido de hombros si alguien le hubiese preguntado si sabía el motivo de este cambio y probablemente, si esta persona tuviera una idea mínima de en qué consistía su vida emocionalsexual, habría atado cabos sueltos, asumiendo que la piedad surgía en sus modos, debido a su nuevo amante. Y de compartir esta idea, Lord Bradley hubiera reído. Y con ganas, de tan absurda que le parecería esa afirmación.

Sin embargo, en un segundo pensamiento, habría destripado a aquel que se atreviera a averiguar su estado actual y amenazara con divulgarlo, ya que cuidaba su imagen, a pesar de su ocasional exhibicionismo concienzudo. Del mismo modo en que recorría un guetto y calles bajas hacia este, sabiendo que había no pocos terroristas armados en alguna parte, de seguro deseosos de su sangre, que sabría cobrar cara pero si le superaban en número…así que era discreto. Sin esconderse, se disimulaba. Iba armado y mataba, pero no con la libertad del que no asume riesgos realistamente, sino con la del mesurado que acepta que existe una condena para su crimen y que será juzgado si comete errores, por lo que cuida cada paso que está dando, pese a que no es más que un delicioso baile para él.

Le cortó el uniforme a una colegiala y humedeció los dedos en su rosa, educándola acerca de mostrar las piernas delante de un hombre. Hizo que un británico honorario le lamiera las botas. Pagó a una madre hambrienta para hacerle una paja a un niño de unos seis años que tenía ensortijados cabellos castaños y un par de ojos esperanzados en su desesperación. Dio nalgadas a una secretaria plebeya ya en la zona "blanca" de la ciudad hacia las siete de la mañana. Y eso fue todo cuando emprendió su regreso, no solo a la base operativa, sino también a los dormitorios de los Caballeros y para ser más precisos, al cuarto de Kururugi Suzaku, que acababa de regresar del laboratorio de desarrollo armamentístico a su vez y se daba una ducha. Luciano tenía su contraseña, la cual había hackeado (trajo a un nerd enumerado de los pelos y a punta de cuchillo para ello, pero indirectamente era su obra de cualquier modo) y que seguía sirviendo conforme pasaban los meses desde el primer encuentro, dudosamente forzado.

Escuchó el agua de la lluvia artificial en el baño y pensó en desvestirse, pero cesó en seguida, así que fue hasta la nevera y buscó algo con lo cual contentarse. Había una de esas cajas Onces con comestibles adentro o eso pensó, hasta que los pinchó con un tenedor para llevárselos a la boca y tras un par de mascadas, se vio escupiendo en el fregadero. Para entonces, Lord Kururugi se había percatado de su compañía y lo miraba en el linde entre ambientes con una bata que le dejaba las piernas de niño bailarín bastante descubiertas. Se pasaba una toalla por el cabello húmedo y lo miraba con cansancio cuando Luciano le espetó:

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Ustedes los Onces de veras lo comen? ¡Asco, dolor! Podrías agenciarte algo mejor de las cocinas, ¿no? O de la basura.

Ojos duros y escépticos, un brazo lánguido que se dejó caer a la altura de un muslo y al que le faltaba poco para señalar la salida, hastiosamente, pero a penas empezaban.

-Cecile lo hizo para mí.

-Pues deberías mandar a que la azoten un poco. Dile que por cada bocado de desgracia que te obligue a degustar, le arrancarás un pedazo de su propia piel. Funciona con mis chicas.

Luciano tomó el tenedor de nuevo y liquidó de una vez lo que quedaba de ese almuerzo repugnante y para que lo dijera alguien que se había cebado más de una vez con carne humana. Ante la ceja alzada de Kururugi, simplemente explicó:

-Odio este sabor, pero no hay modo de que ordene algo desde aquí y definitivamente no me esconderé porque aparezca un sirviente, así que no me queda otro remedio.

-¿Y si te fueras a almorzar en la sala común o tu apartamento, por ejemplo?

Parco y desapegado, pero temblaba contra la pared cuando Luciano lo acorraló, tras dejar los adjuntos a esa comida que no era tal cosa en la mesada. Era rutina, después de todo. Le abrió la bata y juntó ambas caderas, haciéndolo jadear.

-Acabo de llegar. ¿No sería lógico que antes de irme, te hiciera llegar también?

Venenoso en la descarada sinceridad contra su cuello. Suzaku le aferró los hombros, resignado a más placer y culpa.

* * *

><p>Suzaku no quería darle aquel presente en primer lugar. No se molestó en mentir cuando le dijo a Lord Bradley que efectivamente pensó bastante en el regalo, luego de decidir que debía tomar una postura con respecto al cumpleaños del Caballero Diez. Sencillamente porque parecía ser el único dispuesto a llamar la atención por eso, fuera de sus subordinadas.<p>

Casi de casualidad había oído en los pasillos hacia el comedor común que las dos valkirias de Bradley más apegadas a su comandante, se hablaban emocionadas. Al menos una de ella pegaba chillidos y abrazaba a la otra, haciendo sugerencias extravagantes que a Suzaku no le servían en absoluto. Lilliana Vergamont y Marika Soresi, que ni bien lo registraron en la línea de visión, cambiaron los semblantes completamente. Lilliana –cuyo nombre recordaba Suzaku solo porque a menudo no se refería nadie a Marika sin mencionar a su eterna compañera- se había encogido detrás de Soresi, que levantaba el mentón con aire defensivo, a pesar de ser incapaz de pronunciar una sola frase hiriente en su presencia. Ese lujo solo podía dárselo Bradley y ni siquiera cuando estaba frente a él, lo permitiría. Suzaku lo vio lanzarle una daga al pecho de una de sus otras valkirias porque esta había susurrado que él era "la perra de Britania" (uno de los comentarios menos directos y crudos que podían oírse en la corte, por no hablar de la plataforma para abordar los Caballeros Pesadilla).

-¡Sarah, eso era justo lo que yo pensaba!-anunció satisfechamente el comandante de las jovencitas y antes de que la desafortunada del insulto pudiera sentirse a gusto por el elogio de que su nombre fuera pronunciado por su superior, uno de esos gruesos mangos que también servían tranquilamente para inquietantes juguetes sexuales, estaba incrustado entre sus pechos. La chica a penas movió los labios desconsoladamente, antes de que sus rodillas se doblaran y cayera inexpresivamente al suelo.-Tú la sustituirás, Reccoa. Has recibido instrucción, ¿verdad?-Luciano llevó la mano hacia la chaqueta de la que había tomado el cuchillo segundos antes. La otra muchacha asintió quedamente y dejó las notas que tomaba –evidentemente aún estaba en entrenamiento- para enfilar rápidamente hacia los vestuarios femeninos, a penas limpiándose una fugaz lágrima disimulada y sin olvidar reverenciarse, agradeciendo la oportunidad de usar el uniforme ajustado y obsceno escogido por Bradley para quienes le servían. Este último a penas y la miró. Nonette puso su grito en el cielo (no había oído lo que dijo la muchacha. Solo que aparentemente hizo un gesto que sacó de quicio al Vampiro y que eso fue suficiente como para que se la ejecutara sin juicio alguno), jurándole armarle un sumario por eso. Solo consiguió que se encogiera de hombros y prendiera un cigarrillo.-Las mujeres son tan perceptivas como histéricas, ¿eh, Kururugi? No hice otra cosa que reconocerlo.-comentó trepándose a la cápsula del Percival, sin esperar respuesta.

Suzaku había dormido con él una semana antes y estaba cohibido de que Luciano se reservara de esa manera el derecho a insultarlo. Resultaba más espantoso que halagador, sin duda alguna.

La pregunta que no tenía razón de ser en un lugar como ese pero que sus maneras aprendidas en Ashford le dictaban como correcta, tuvo que reservarla ante la respuesta impronunciada por las mujeres bajo mando de Bradley. Las despidió tras una breve disculpa y siguió con su camino, escociéndole en la nuca la mirada de ambas mientras que se alejaba en dirección al comedor común, donde había quedado en verse con Gino y Anya.

* * *

><p>Luciano Bradley se enorgullecía de no estar involucrado con drogas, aunque por una cuestión de buen gusto y estética, más que altura moral. El mero término último hacía que se carcajeara en toda circunstancia. Cuando era un pendejo que ingresaba en la Academia, había probado, solo porque no era ningún mariquita. Sabía de qué se trataba. El incentivo del éxtasis, la aceleración de la cocaína, el viaje de la heroína, lo bizarro del lsd, la suavidad de la marihuana y la calma casi uterina, seguramente, del alcohol. Pero experimentaba el mayor de los ascos hacia los militares de rango que a menudo festejaban inhalando de los senos de sus queridas. El mismo desprecio fiero que hacia los múltiples drogadictos Enumerados que se arrastraban por las calles de los guetos o que moraban sin destino en los escondites de la ciudad blanca, esperando a que llegara una razzia concienzuda a borrarlos. Luciano Bradley valoraba su vida y por ende su cuerpo, portador de la misma, perfectamente funcional y de mayor rendimiento que el del promedio al que se supone que defendía al masacrar multitudes en el campo de batalla. Y de cualquier modo, no encontró a la fecha una droga más deliciosa que la de los gritos de sus víctimas, ni más adictiva que las lágrimas de estas, por no hablar de la sangre, que ya se le antojaba parte de un ritual, siendo fanático.<p>

¿Así y todo? El inquilino dentro suyo había llamado su atención un par de veces, con respecto a su resolución a deshacerse del intento de presente del Onceavo o de acaso confinarlo a uno de los múltiples cajones de su escritorio que guardaban carpetas encuadernadas con piel humana o bien dagas que se dedicaba a afilar y pulir para rotar con las que llevaba bajo el abrigo. El _okupa_, más bien. Luciano iba a desmenuzarlo ni bien tuviera oportunidad, pero por el momento, follar al monito era tan ameno que iba a dejarlo pasar hasta que les tocaran misiones separadas.

¿Qué tendría de terrible el revivir su primera vez? Luciano hubiera dicho que nada pero que tampoco tenía algo particularmente atractivo. Podía revivirla sin necesidad de una droga. Entonces fue cuando le pasó por la mente una cuestión que la mayoría de la gente tendría en claro, desde luego, si no hubieran pasado por tantos cuerpos como él a sus escasos veintitantos. Cuerpos vivos, cuerpos muertos, cuerpos a medio morir, cuerpos que morían en sus manos, a veces antes de que Bradley terminara dentro de ellos, incentivado por la vida que se escapaba de entre los dedos de los que habían perdido la guerra o escogido mal sus lugares al librarla. Ya no estaba seguro de cuál de esos cuerpos había sido el primero.

¿Mónica, quizás? Tras la muerte de sus padres, pasó temporadas con primos (y naturalmente, primas) y tíos que lo albergaron en vacaciones de verano o invierno fuera de la institución militar en la que fue decidido que se formaría desde antes de nacer siquiera. Bueno, no pasaban más de un par de semanas antes de que llamaran a sus tutores, para ser francos, pero podían hacerse muchas cosas en ese poco tiempo. Luciano estaba convencido de que su iniciación sexual temprana había sido alrededor de los diez u once años. Recordaba los episodios aunque hubieran sido tantos que se confundían y era difícil situarlos en una línea cronológica, puesto que perdieron importancia cuando el dueño de esas historias y principal protagonista, alcanzó los dieciséis años. Edad suficiente en Britania para pisar el campo de batalla en el ágape de la destrucción. Si le hubiera preguntado alguien cuándo fue la primera vez que se subió a un Knightmare y no para un simulacro, podía dar fecha exacta, incluso hora, el modelo que le entregaron, su apodo y hasta número de serie, también estaba al tanto de lo que fue de él cuando se graduó, pero eso en un aparte. De todos modos, aquel primer amor estaba palidecido por su devoción y gratitud hacia el Percival. Cuando terminara su servicio, estaba convencido de que se casaría públicamente con esa maravillosa máquina, con la que compartió tantas cosas…

¿Volviendo al tema? Después de todo, aún no se drogaba. Por supuesto que fue la primera vez para Mónica. La había tirado al suelo y le quitó el vestido ayudándose con una navaja que coló a escondidas de su tío. Prometió cuidar de su prima mientras que paseaban por el bosque y eso hizo, aunque ella no supo apreciarlo. ¿Pero era la primera vez de Luciano? ¿Realmente lo consumaron? Sabía cómo hacerlo por películas que había visto en internet. Y estaba caliente, eso seguro. Su cuerpo despertó antes que el de otros, en muchos aspectos. No todos tienen sangre tan temprano en las manos.

Si no fue Mónica, ¿entonces? ¿La hija de una de las criaditas el invierno anterior? Luciano había cortado su carne hasta que se desmayó sin poder pegar alaridos, puesto que él le cosió la boca y le cortó las manos. La sedó con un par de copas de vino que le ofreció a cambio de compañía en el cuarto de estudio una noche antes de Navidad. Un río corría a poca distancia de esa propiedad de los Bradley y el cuerpo era ligero. ¿Llegó a violarla como era debido o se confunde esa memoria con la de otras víctimas, ya cuando era casi un adulto o menos pendejo, con un arma terrible y grandiosa a disposición?

Durante el tiempo en la Academia infantil. Entremedio, antes o después de cualquiera de esos dos episodios. David Dalton tenía el cabello largo como una niña y compartían cuarto. Claudio se retiró antes por anginas, así que durmieron solos una semana. Después de una pesadilla demasiado caliente y pegajosa, Luciano se metió en su cama y lo folló tapándole la boca con una mano, sin que el otro tuviera ni la más acertada idea de lo que pasaba, pero aterrorizado. Tan dulce hacerlo así. Y esa sí que fue su primera vez con un tipo o mejor dicho, con un pendejo. El cabello de David olía a coco, eso sí que lo recordaba por lo mucho que se rió al darse cuenta de esto. Lo de Mónica o la hija de la criada ya había sucedido pero no sabía qué tan lejos fue en un caso u otro.

Luciano se rascó la cabeza. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y desnudas sobre el acolchado. Lilliana y Marika acababan de irse, pagando la creatividad de sus obsequios (ropa interior comestible) con puntos que habrían de darles en la enfermería. La ópera que le regaló Bismarck sonaba en el estéreo. Aburrida e inquietante, de alguna forma. Se sacó una de las manos de debajo de la nuca para asir la caja con el Estribillo, ligeramente empolvada puesto que no fue movida desde una semana atrás. Preparó la inyección con aire indiferente y respiró hondo cuando se la metió en una vena azulada que seguía marcada en su brazo, tras un suplemento de vitaminas que le dieron días antes. El aire que inundó la habitación tenía pinta de sueño ahogado en niebla. Su cuerpo se movió en esa luz hasta alcanzar el recuerdo, que era más prematuro de lo que esperaba. Pronto, la mente activa y consciente que juzgaba la experiencia, fue puesta a dormir y emergió la vieja, poseída por el arrebato disfrazado de cinismo, que le significaba volar por primera vez.

-¿El jugo estaba bien, Luciano? ¿Te ha dado sueño?

No podía moverse, a penas abrir los ojos. La voz de Bismarck sonaba lejana y amortiguada pero pronto tuvo sus labios en la garganta. La ópera se escuchaba desde los parlantes como una burla. Hacía mucho calor y no podía respirar, mucho menos gritar, tampoco tenía fuerzas como para golpear, patalear, arañar. El dolor era lo único despierto ahí.

A esa edición del Estribillo no le importaba si los recuerdos revividos eran placenteros o no. Mala suerte si tu primera experiencia sexual fue un trauma, porque una aplicación duraba en su efecto dos o tres horas, repitiendo el episodio. Una y otra vez.

Para la noche siguiente había recobrado la cordura casi por completo. Todavía temblaba un poco al aferrar la caja de cigarrillos para sacar uno con los labios. Un leve rastro rojizo le manchaba la muñeca derecha pero era imperceptible en la media oscuridad del cuarto de Suzaku, que entró por la puerta a tiempo para verlo exhalando la primer bocanada y cruzando las piernas sobre el acolchado desordenado. El recién llegado se sorprendió ligeramente: lo usual era que a esas horas los soldados de bajo rango que hacían de criados hubieran cambiado las sábanas. También notó el semblante de Bradley. _¿Estás alterado por algo?,_ hubiera preguntado, si no supiera de sobra que esa clase de cuestionamientos podían desatar tempestades peores que las originales en alguien como Luciano.

-Faltaste todo el día.

Suzaku suspiró al dejarse caer a su lado, quitándose el chaquetón marrón que usaba desde sus tiempos de ingreso a la milicia cuando necesitaba tiempo a solas, de civil.

-Unos británicos honorarios me informaron de disturbios en los guetos. Quería ir de incógnito para confirmar sospechas.

Hubo una clara nota de reproche al arrastrar sus palabras y mirarlo de reojo, pero Lord Bradley pareció prestar atención solo a una de las ideas transmitidas.

-¿Había alguien contigo? Es decir, aparte de esos monitos.

Suzaku hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

-Supuse que de todos modos, querrías pasarte el día a gusto.

Luciano chasqueó la lengua y se sacó un par de esposas del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Suzaku jadeó ante la vista y estuvo a punto de retorcerse rebeldemente, pero Bradley fue rápido y firme al colocárselas, así que simplemente sonrió con amargura y cerró los ojos.

-Incluso el mejor sexo heterosexual aburre. No hubiéramos cogido tanto si no fuese así.

Suzaku se encogió de hombros al sentir un par de fugaces besos en su garganta.

-Debo…admitir que…voy a extrañar esto…

Suzaku interpretó la frase como una despedida indirecta a esa _relación_ _informal_. Por decirle de alguna forma. Más o menos en lo cierto. La mano del Décimo Caballero lo llenó de caricias en los muslos y finalmente dejó caer algo en el bolsillo del chaquetón amarronado, lleno de parches. Suzaku alzó ambas cejas. Estaba cansado.

-¿A qué estamos jugando?

Luciano se carcajeó. Usualmente su risa daba miedo, era presagio de cosas sombrías. Aquel día no era diferente, solo se sentía más vacía al fondo del vertedero. Como si las aguas que le daban vida y color hubieran cambiado su composición. Un veneno por otro.

-Esto no es un juego, pendejo. Ese es tu principal problema. Siempre entiendes tarde. Tu princesa Masacre estaría viva si hubieras entendido que Zero no era un conejito inocente en busca de un hogar.

Suzaku se arqueó con rechazo, alejándose unos cuantos centímetros en el borde de la cama. Bradley cruzó una línea y había matado su deseo.

Luciano le sonrió. Apagó el cigarrillo en el dorso de su mano y mientras que Suzaku se retorcía de dolor, le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, que lo dejó sin aire y debilitó sus piernas, provocando que con un empujón seguro en su levedad, cayera a la alfombra.

El mundo comenzó a girar a velocidad vertiginosa y pronto hubo miembros de la guardia real rodeándolos a ambos. Parecían esperar órdenes de Bradley. Apuntaban a Suzaku.

-Séptimo Caballero, Lord Kururugi, quedas arrestado por el asesinato del Primer Caballero, Lord Waldstein y sospechas de complot para un derrocamiento.

Luciano, descendiendo contra su oído, aferrándole uno de los brazos, obligándolo a ponerse de pie entre puntas de espadas y pistolas. Ya susurrando:

-No debes preocuparte, Kururugi. Como somos tan buenos amigos, he arreglado que te den perpetua, confieses o no. Y creéme cuando te digo que voy a visitarte cada vez que tenga ocasión, hasta que tu cuerpo esté arrugado y ya no me sirva.-se carcajeó ligeramente pero aún temblaba y Suzaku lo supo en el gran estupor que le cubría la cara de sudor frío, trabando las preguntas y los peros en su garganta.- A menos que entonces yo también sea mayor y esas cosas me gusten. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día me asciendan a Primer Caballero inclusive. Podría terminar al mando de tu maldita colonia. ¿No sería grandioso?

Se separaron y los guardias obligaron a Suzaku a caminar sin darle tiempo a responder, aunque este no supo bien qué iba a decir, de cualquier modo.


End file.
